The Stranger
by Serendipity73
Summary: Oh boy... a stranger comes into someones life...


Title: The Stranger Part 1 Author: Category: Case File, AWR, Agnst DISCLAIMER: This is my baby, I started writing this on paper a few months ago. I thought I would get it on the computer to make sure nothing happened last night. Low and behold X-Files was just like my story. I didn't mean any infringement on 1013 Productions. The story was excellent! Anyway I just had to get that out of the way just in case.  
The description of the pendant is actually a description of one of my tattoos,  
  
April 19th, 1999 A man was shopping at a local grocery store in Metro. This store was not local to him though, he was looking for another city to do his work in.  
Maybe trying to get away from the demons in the last city. He was patiently walking up and down the isles, not necessarily looking for food, but for his next victim.  
This stranger didn't look any different than any other common man his age. He was of average build, height, nothing out of the ordinary stood out about him. Grant it he may be a little skinny, but he didn't think that was to much of an issue. This stranger was a writer, he spent his whole life watching different people do anything really.  
Through his voyage through this grocery store she came upon two people.  
They were laughing, and joking with each other. The man thought he saw them flirt a little, but wasn't to sure. He was captured by her, as she pulled food of the shelves into her cart. She was a healthy eater, just the occasional chocolate bar or bag of pretzels in her cart. He could tell she ate salads, and vegetables, pasta, and much more he didn't even know about. Typical bachelor, tv dinners was about it when he did eat.  
The stranger noticed how she moved with grace through the store. It was only grocery shopping but she made it look so elegant.  
The stranger noticed how the man beside her was not really helping at all. He might just be a friend, defiantly not a lover, otherwise he would be helping out, not just letting her do all the shopping. This man would poke at her sides to tickle her and she would jump or move towards him when he did that. It was obvious that she either liked the attention or just did it to get to him. It was also obvious to this man that he wasn't sure on how to touch, that it probably why he did what he did.  
They were probably good friends, maybe even best friends, partners maybe at work.  
The stranger saw this is a way to get closer to her. He must have been staring because the man and woman he had just been watching had walked up to him.  
"Hey buddy is there a problem?"  
"No, sorry." The stranger replied and looked down to the floor and walked away.  
"Cameron, do you know that guy?"  
"No why?"  
"He just looks familiar that's all." Joe said as they continued.  
When they got to the car, Joe spoke again.  
"You know that guy was awful, I don't know freaky."  
"Freaky Joe?"  
"Yeah like the way he was looking at you. It was very strange."  
"Oh do I hear a bit of jealously in that statement?"  
"No" Joe says all drawn out.  
"I mean it was just gave me the creeps that's all. I don't know I really don't have a good feeling about that guy."  
"Well Joe it's over and done with now. Chances are that we will never see him again."  
"Okay, just be careful will you."  
"I will Joe." She pauses "Hey are you going to help me put away my groceries? I will make you dinner if you do."  
"Oh is that a bribe?" Joe asks "It can be"  
They joked back and forth all the way until they got to her place.  
Cameron had let Joe drive, she had no idea why, but she did. She was even more surprised when he got out and opened her door for her. See Cameron Westlake has always been an independent person. Growing up with all brothers, she had to learn to take care of herself. Someone actually wanting to do something for her was a different feeling.  
  
About a week later "Hey Guys!" Catlett's to cheerful voice comes through the complex on that Monday morning.  
"Morning Catlett, what on earth has you so cheerful today?" Frankie asks as Joe and Westlake walk up behind him.  
"Morning Catlett" Westlake says "Nothing, I just had a really good weekend that's all. Geeze can't a guy be happy?"  
"Yeah, yeah he can." Joe said "So what's up?"  
"Well, I have a case for you."  
"Shoot" Westlake says, and Joe and Frankie look at each other "Not literaly guys, come on. Catlett what is it?"  
"Well shoot may be just the word if you end up finding this guy. Okay we have had four murders, all were committed during the nighttime hours.  
There are no leads, clues, nothing left behind at the scene, nothing that connects the victims together."  
"So what you are telling me is there is nothing to go on, right?" Joe asks mockingly.  
"Unfortunately yes."  
"So how were these murders committed?" Frankie asks "Well lets put it this way, I have never seen anything like this in all the years I have been with the FBI." He pauses "I am sending over the files right now."  
The email icon shows up and Frankie opens up the file. The three of them just sit in silence for a moment, unbelieving of what they are reading.  
"You mean the hearts were ripped out with what looks bear hands?" Joe asks "What kind of person would do that?"  
"Could do that for that matter."  
"Okay Catlett, what do you think?" Frankie asks "Well, I would say since we don't have anything to start with we visit the crime scenes and Frankie starts some background checks on the victims." Catlett states "But I don't have to tell you three how to do your job, right?"  
"No you don't, come on Joe." Westlake says as she gets up and pulls on Joe's arm.  
"Bye Frankie" They echo as they get into the Viper.  
First Crime Scene "So what's your take on this Joe? I mean we have no place to start, no way of going forward."  
"I don't know maybe a lover's triangle gone bad?" Joe says with this strange look on his face.  
About twenty more minutes of looking around, and discussing ideas, Joe and Westlake were no further than they were when they got there.  
"I don't know Joe, I mean isn't really tough to get to the heart with medical instruments, let alone bear hands?" She asks him "Yeah well last time I knew it was." He says mockingly.  
"Let's get back to the complex, see what Frankie has got."  
"Good idea"  
On their way back Joe tries to change the subject, maybe so different thoughts will help jar something they have over looked. You never know it could happen.  
"Cameron did you know that I have a new neighbor? He moved in a last week."  
"Really now, I didn't think anyone would want an apartment next to you?"  
"Yeah well just because the last tenant didn't, doesn't mean that this guy won't. Besides this guy is really strange."  
"How so?"  
"I hear him typing A LOT. He never goes out that I know of. I never hear his phone ring." He pauses "Just strange that's all."  
"You know Joe, if I had my way, I would want that life style to. To just stay home not worry about anything, relax, do whatever you heart wanted to do."  
"It would be awful lonely life Cameron." Joe says as he looks over to her. She looks at him with a sad smile on her face.  
"I don't know Joe, maybe he is a writer. Sometimes when working they don't have much time for anything else. " She says "Kind of sounds like another job I know."  
"Hey I heard that. Anyway what would you do without me in your life?"  
"Have a nice quite, peaceful life, maybe own some horses, write a little, paint a little.." She says "You paint and ride?" Joe asks "A little here and there. Helps gets my mind off of things."  
"Same here."  
"Anyway, I like my life at this moment. I really enjoy what I do, and thin that we are making a difference."  
"That's good Cameron, because I would hate to think of my life without the Viper Project, Frankie, Catlett, or..you in it."  
Back at the complex "Hey Frankie!" Westlake says as she sits down next to him.  
Joe walks over to the refrigerator and grabs two waters. He hands one to Cameron and stands behind her.  
"Thanks Joe."  
"So what did you find out?" He asks "Nothing absolutely nothing. The victims have no connection, no real enemies, nothing." Frankie says, "I have no idea where to go from here.  
What did you guys find out?"  
"Oh nothing. This killer is very good, very organized. They know exactly what to do, and how. There was no evidence at the scene, nothing." Joe says "Oh this was dropped off for you today." Frankie says as he hands a package to Westlake.  
"Oh an admirer." Joe says jokingly, kind of as he gets up and goes to the other end of the complex.  
"What is wrong with Joe?" Frankie asks her quietly.  
"I have no idea, one minute he is fine the next he is off somewhere."  
"You know I notice that every time he gets upset or something is bothering him he leaves."  
"I will talk to him later Frankie. I am sure it's nothing." She says as she begins to open the package.  
"Sure thing Westlake. What do you have there?" He asks her.  
"I don't know it looks like a post card of some sort and a necklace of.." She stops dead in her tracks on her way over to where Joe was sitting.  
"What?" He looks up at her.  
"Westlake?"  
"Cameron?"  
She pulled herself together quickly and sat down next to him.  
"Well the post card is of a famous statue in France. He is trying to tell us that he is of godliness when it comes to love."  
"Godliness?"  
"Yeah he thinks that he is the best, that no one can resist him."  
"What a ego this guy has." Frankie jokes.  
"You aren't kidding" Joe replies "Yeah but this. This.. I can't explain." Westlake says as she holds the necklace.  
"What is it?" Joe asks as he pulls her arm towards him to take a look at what was so tightly enclosed in her hand.  
"Joe, please."  
"Cameron, what's wrong? What is it?"  
"I used to have this when I was young." She says as she holds up a silver necklace with a pendant of a crescent moon with a heart in the middle of it.  
"The exact same one?" Frankie asks questionably "Yeah" She says as she puts the necklace down on the table and walks away.  
"You positive Cameron?" Joe asks as he walks up behind her. Joe put his hand on her arm as a sign of comfort. Cameron looks over at Frankie who is studying the necklace.  
  
"Yeah, I am positive." She says as she looks down at the floor.  
Joe moves his hand into hers and gives it a gentle squeeze. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. Joe didn't know what do, his best friend was hurting for some reason, and he had no idea how to make it better.  
"Cameron, where did you keep this necklace?" Joe asks and she immediately looks up at him shocked.  
"At my place in a jewelry box in my bedroom." She practically whispers.  
"Someone has been in my place."  
She starts to shake and Joe takes her into his embrace. "It's okay" He keeps saying over and over, but he knows differently. Someone has violated her trust, gone through her belongings, and robbed her of she sense of safety.  
"Guys what is it?" Frankie says to them.  
"I kept this at my place in a old jewelry box in my bedroom. Someone has gone through my place." Westlake says sternly as she sits back down next to Frankie.  
"Okay now where do we go from here?" Frankie asks "What are everyone's thoughts on this?"  
"My thoughts is that maybe Westlake here is the next victim." Joe says as he grabs the case files and starts looking through them.  
"What are you looking for?" Westlake asks "I am checking to see if maybe the other victims had break-ins, or had property stolen from them before their death." Joe says as he is leafing through "You guys want to help me here?"  
About two hours later "Great, where I am going to stay?" Westlake says as she turns around in her chair to look at Frankie and Joe. They had just gotten off a conference call with Cattlett. They had told them of the new developments and he said that Westlake should go somewhere, anywhere other than her home. He made sure it was an order.  
"You could stay here, but I don't know how comfortable that couch can be after a few hours of sleeping on it." Frankie says as he points to it.  
"Wait, yes you do Frankie, I saw you sleeping on it the other morning,  
and I remember you complaining about a certain someone in your apartment that wouldn't let you in." Joe says with a tone of mockery.  
"Yeah well Sheila can be very jealous sometimes." Frankie states "Of your job?" Westlake pipes in.  
They all sit there for a few minutes in silence.  
"Look I guess I am going to hold up in a safe house for now. Catlett wants me safe, so what a better place? Right?"  
"Why don't you stay with me." Joe says "What?"  
"It's perfect, out of the way, quite, look no one will ever know you are there."  
"Yeah right Joe, you live in a development with people not five-hundred feet from you." Westlake looks at him, she can tell he is set on this decision. "Fine, but I have to stop by my place and get a few things."  
"Alright, fine but lets make it quick." He says as they walk over to the Viper "Look on the bright side, you might even get to meet my new neighbor."  
"Oh joy"  
  
On their way to Joe's place Cameron is lost in thought about what is going on, why this person is doing this to her? Is it a person she arrested a while ago and is looking for revenge? Is it our guy that is killing all these innocent victims?  
"Hey Cameron?" Joe says to her but doesn't get a response so he asks again.  
"Yeah, I am sorry I was lost in thought. What did you say?"  
"I asked you if you wanted to pick some food up for dinner" he asks "What you don't grocery shop?"  
"Only with you." Joe replies "Look we can go tomorrow okay. I just want to get you somewhere that is not so open."  
"Okay, whatever you want is fine with me."  
"Are you okay?" He asks as he touches his hand to hers "As fine as I ought to be. But thanks Joe, for everything."  
They arrive to his place and walk upstairs.  
"I know it is smaller than you are used to, but you can have the bed. I will take the couch."  
"Oh Joe I don't want to put you out."  
"You aren't. I will be fine."  
Dinner went by quietly and fine. Joe and Cameron talked and joked with each other. After they watched a little television.  
"Joe I am going to go to bed."  
"Okay." He says as he follows her to the bedroom.  
Cameron grabbed her bed clothes and went into the bathroom.  
"Joe are you sure abut the sleeping arrangements?" She asks through the door.  
"What?" Joe asked as he came though the door. He walked right into Cameron.  
"Oh"  
"Sorry, what did you say?" He asks slowly. Joe was staring at her,  
something had come over him, and he wasn't sure what it was.  
"I asked you if it was alright, about the sleeping arrangements?"  
"Oh yeah it's okay with me."  
Cameron climbed into the bed and covered herself up. She was amazed by what his place actually looked like. They spent most of their time at her place or the complex. Joe actually had great taste. His bed room was decorated in English Colonial with big open spaces, large windows and hard wood floors.  
She reached over and set the alarm for the morning and snuggled back down into the down comforter. Meanwhile Joe settled in on the couch and turned down the television and shut the light off.  
'It is going to be a long night', he thought to himself as he flipped through the channels.  
About two and a half hours later Westlake woke up, startled by her unfamiliar surroundings she sat up and looked around.  
"Joe", she spoke softly, but no one answered her. She got up out of bed and walked over to the window and looked outside at the peaceful night.  
After a few minutes of standing there she left in search of a glass of water. She stopped short when she reached the couch.  
'Poor Joe', she thought as she went to cover him up. He looked really uncomfortable sleeping just about sitting up.  
Cameron went to the kitchen got some water and went back to the couch to wake Joe and switch places.  
"Joe?, she whispers to him as she gently shakes his shoulder.  
"Umm", was all his reply.  
"Joe? Come on wake up, please."  
"Cameron, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing Joe, I just needed some water. You look really uncomfortable,  
let me have the couch, you take the bed."  
He was not fully awake when he stood up and grabbed her shoulder for support. "Come on", he says "Joe.."  
"I am not going unless you come with me.", He says as he looks at her and takes a gentle hold of her arm.  
He gently tugged her towards the bedroom, "You will sleep better", he said to her.  
"And how do you know that?', she asks questionably.  
"Past experience", he turned to look at her "Come on"  
The alarm went off at 6:30am with no fail, but Joe or Cameron didn't wake up right away.  
Cameron stirred first, she was wrapped up in Joe's arms. She was confused about how she was feeling at this moment. She really liked how this felt. She liked it a few months ago, on that other case and she really enjoyed it now. Cameron just snuggled in further to Joe, enjoying this moment.  
"Mmm, morning.", Joe says as he nudged her neck and plants a soft kiss there. He obviously wasn't wake yet, because it didn't phase him at all what he had just done.  
A little shocked, but keeping her cool, Westlake smiled and held him a little tighter "Morning Joe"  
"Mmm, this is nice.", he says "I know, I don't want to get up."  
"Then don't.", Was his answer.  
A few minutes later his phone rang and Westlake reached over and picked the phone.  
"Hello?", she said in a voice full of sleep.  
When she heard no answer she asked again. "Hello?"  
"Westlake? Is that you? Did I call the wrong number? I was calling Joe."  
"Oh, hold on he is right here.", she put the phone down and rolled over to wake him up.  
"Joe, time to get up."  
"I told you I don't want to get up.", Joe says "Frankie is on the phone.", Westlake says as she hands him the phone.  
"Yeah?", Joe says into the phone.  
"Joe what's going on?"  
"Nothing why?"  
"I have some more information for you about this Casanova guy."  
"All right we will be there in a few."  
"Joe? What is Westlake doing answering your phone at what 7am?"  
"None of your business Frankie."  
Westlake is laughing in the background at what Joe is saying to Frankie.  
The Complex about a hour later "We had another body turn up last night. She was found out in Thatcher Park, around midnight.", Frankie states. "The MO is the same as all the rest, except this time he left a note."  
"A note?" Joe says "What did it say?"  
"Yeah, umm." He starts "What Frankie?" Westlake asks questionably.  
"Ah, it's addressed to you.", He says as he hands her a evidence bag.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, here."  
Joe moves up behind her and looks over Westlake's shoulder. He put his hand on her shoulder and asked if she was okay.  
"Oh yeah Joe, I am just great, so psycho is sending me letters at murder scenes. I have never been better"  
"Cameron, please I didn't mean it like that and you know that." Joe pleads "I know I know I am sorry."  
Westlake opens up the bag and looks at the letter.  
"Frankie, is it okay to touch?"  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
She pulls out the letter and looks at it for a moment, not really sure if she wants to open it or not.  
"It says that I am next. Great." Westlake says as she hands the letter back to Frankie "It also said that the current person in your life is not the one for you."  
"But I don't have anyone in my life right.." She couldn't complete her sentence ands he backed away from everyone to sit on the couch.  
"So this person is doing because he wants to have me? For what?" She says "I have no idea? Have you came in contact with anyone strange in the past few days, weeks?" Frankie asks her.  
"No not that I know of. I mean besides the normal people you encounter in everyday life."  
"Cameron, remember that guy we ran into the supermarket a few weeks back?" Joe asks her as he sits down next to her.  
"Oh yeah, he was really weird, just watching me, us."  
"Didn't he say something to you?" He asks her.  
"I don't think so, I know asked him if he had a problem, then said he was freaky."  
"Can you give a description to a sketch artist you guys?" Frankie asks them.  
"I know I could try." Westlake says A few hours later "Yeah that looks just like him." Joe confirms the sketch artist.  
"Okay I will get this out right away." Frankie says as he takes the drawing.  
"You know Joe, how did this guy know about us?" Westlake asks him.  
"Us?"  
"Yes us Joe, I mean I take it from last night that you are willing to take this further?"  
He just looks right at her, wanting to talk to her about this, but wasn't sure that this was the place. He was a bit confused about how this guy knew about what happened between them. Was he watching them?  
Did he know where he lived? A million questions ran through his head.  
"You know the answer to that Cameron, but I don't want to talk about it here okay?"  
"Okay"  
"Can I ask you a question? I mean how did this guy know that there was a us? I mean was he watching us? If so how long? Does he know where I live?"  
"Whoa Joe, slow down." She states "Yes I do think he was watching us,  
ever since the supermarket, maybe even before then."  
"Okay so how do we unsure both of your safety then?" Frankie says from the computer console.  
"Safe house is it then." Joe says "But what if he finds us there? I mean he did find us at your place and we were only there for one night."  
"Who is this guy?" Joe asks.  
"I don't know. But we will find out soon hopefully." Frankie says.  
"What do we know about the murders? Is it part of any ritual, or occult?" Westlake questions.  
"I think there was something like this, that was apart of a satanist ritual. It happened a few years back out west somewhere." Joe states "But nothing was proven as of yet."  
  
"Okay so it's not apart of any occult ritual that we know of. So then what?" Westlake asks, showing that she is getting very anxious to catch this person.  
"Maybe, and this sounds quite strange, but what if he does this because he can't have you?" Joe states.  
"Look why don't you guys stay here until everything settles down. I will go and pick up your things at Joe's place for you." Frankie says getting up. "This search will be while anyway."  
"Frankie, really that is not necessary." Westlake says starting to protest.  
"Wait, maybe he is right Cameron." Joe says grabbing lightly on to her arm "I mean he did find us at my place, what's next? How is he finding you?"  
"Okay, maybe we are a lot safer here."  
They both gave Frankie a list of things to get for them from his place then he was gone. They decided to wait for the photo to come up with a match, and go through the files once more.  
"So if he can't have you, then who can?" Joe asks her as he sits down in the char next to her.  
"Maybe you will find out Joe."  
"I am hungry what's for dinner?"  
"Oh so you think I am cooking or you too, do you?"  
"Yeah" Joe replies. "So what is with the necklace that he gave back to you?"  
"It was my grandmother's, she gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday.  
She told me I was the child of the moon." She tells Joe as s mile crossed her face. "When I was little I used to sit and just watch the moon every night when we would spend the summer vacation my her lake house. So that's where I got the nickname from."  
"She was important to you wasn't she?" Joe asks "Yeah, we were very close." She smiles sadly at a distant memory "I was so lost when I lost her."  
"I am sorry"  
"It's okay Joe, but thanks. I haven't told anyone that story in a long time."  
Just then Frankie came walking in.  
"You know that new neighbor of yours is really strange Joe."  
"Yeah how's that Frankie?"  
"Well I came down your hallway and I hear all this typing. Then when I get to pass his door it stops, as I walk past the door opens and he is full of questions."  
"Like what?"  
"Like where you were, How was your lady friend, he must have been referring to you Westlake. It was just erie."  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing at all, just to mind his own business."  
"Do you think maybe we should go back Frankie up?" Before the sentence was finished they were both in the car and racing to Joe's place.  
During the whole ride, Westlake was sitting there nervous, Joe could tell she wasn't saying anything at all.  
"Cameron, everything is going to be fine." Joe tries to comfort her.  
Westlake just looks at him with the look that would seriously hurt someone.  
"If anything happened to Franke, Joe."  
"I know"  
When they got to Joe's apartment building they spotted Frankie's care out front and ran inside.  
Joe got to his door first and went inside.  
"Frankie?"  
"Frankie?" He called again "Joe? What are you doing here?"  
"I think my new neighbor has something to do with all these murders. So we came here to.."  
"Where is Westlake?" Franke interrupts "She was right behind me." Joe states as he turns around to find her.  
"Joe what else did you need from here?" Frankie asks from the kitchen.  
"Where did you get this?" Westalke yells from the hallway. Joe and Frankie run outside to see Westlake and Joe's new neighbor arguing.  
"I said where did you get this?" She demanded.  
"I , I have no idea what you are talking about." He says as he tries to back away "Westlake! What do you think you are doing?"  
"Westlake!" Frankie yells "Huh?" she says "What are you doing?"  
"I was following you, then I heard typing."  
"Typing?" Joe asked "I, I am a writer." He says "What's your name?" Joe asks him "Philip Wallace"  
"Sorry about the distraction Mr. Wallace." Frankie says They all turn around to walk away "Come on Westlake, let's go" Joe says to her as he pulls her arm a bit.  
"I think I have everything, but since you guys are here just look and see if I forgot anything." Frankie says to them.  
"What's up with you Westlake, are you okay?" Frankie asks her.  
"Yeah, I am fine."  
On their way back to the complex Joe finally asks Cameron what happened back there.  
"Cameron, what happened back there?"  
"I have no idea Joe. I mean I was right behind you one minute then the next I had no control over what I was doing."  
"How could you have no control over what you are doing?"  
"This is the way it happened, I was walking behind you to your place. I heard typing next door, that's all I remember."  
"Okay, okay." Joe says "Calm down"  
"You know he did look a bit familiar though." Westlake looks out the car window "Didn't you think? I mean a bit more cleaned up, but still familiar."  
"Yeah, it's like I have seen him before."  
"Well Joe you should have, I mean he is your next door neighbor and all."  
"Oh very funny."  
Back at the complex "So what did you find out about Mr. Wallace, Frankie?" Joe asks him.  
  
Part 2 


End file.
